Charmed Macbeth
by Der Blaue Reiter
Summary: How far will Phoebe go to become an all-powerful witch and queen? The plot of Macbeth, with Charmed characters. Anti-Phoebe
1. Chapter One

A/N: After reading other peoples wonderful stories for about half a year now, I decided it was time to write one of my own. I love Charmed and became obsessed with Macbeth this year when we studied it in English. This story has no particular time-frame, and I don't think it contains spoilers since New Zealand has only seen up to Bite Me. Again, I'm not a big Phoebe fan so if you're likely to be offended by anti-Phoebeness don't bother reading this. I don't pretend to be a great writer, so any suggestions on how I can improve are welcome!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. Or Macbeth.  
  
Charmed Macbeth  
  
Phoebe was upstairs in the bathroom, making kissy faces in the mirror. Suddenly she gasped, pulled into a premonition. She saw herself - as the most powerful Charmed One, fighting a demon. She was using telekinesis and astral projection. The scene changed, and she saw herself in the manor, a sparkling pink crown on her head. Piper was at her feet, polishing Phoebe's scepter.  
  
'How can this be?' Phoebe asked herself. 'Prue is the most powerful Charmed one, and astral projection and telekinesis are her powers. I couldn't have her powers - unless I killed her. NO! I can't kill her. She's my sister and has been like a mother to me. She hasn't done anything wrong. But I would like to be queen, and wear that gorgeous crown.'  
  
Phoebe thought long and hard, until 'I know! I'll selfishly cast a spell to bring my future self to the present to tell me what I should do. Yeah!'  
  
So she set about casting a spell.  
  
'Double, double, toil and trouble Fire burn and cauldron bubble Bring my future self to me now To tell me if I should be queen, somehow.'  
  
There was an explosion of purple dust. When it cleared Phoebe stood facing an old woman dressed in pink.  
  
'What have you done now?' the woman asked scornfully.  
  
'Uh - I cast a spell to find out if I should be Queen. Well? Should I?'  
  
The older Phoebe looked at her scornfully. 'You need me to tell you what to do? Good grief! I fear you are too full of the milk of human kindness to become the all-powerful queen that I am. But never fear!' With that, she raised her hands. They glowed a fluorescent green. 'Come, you spirits that tend on mortal thoughts! Unsex her here, and fill her from the crown to the toe top full of direst cruelty.' The older Phoebe waved her glowing hands around Phoebe's head. 'Make thick her blood, stop up the access to remorse!'  
  
Phoebe's eyes glowed pink. 'I will kill Prue.'  
  
'Damn straight you will.' Her older self replied. 


	2. Chapter Two

Charmed Macbeth.  
  
A/N: Just pretend Leo doesn't exist, ok? He got in the way of the plot, so I got rid of him.  
  
Chapter Two.  
  
Prue, Piper and Phoebe sat around the table eating tea. 'This is good, Piper,' Prue complimented.  
  
Piper smiled. She did most of the cooking in the Halliwell household, as Prue was busy at work and Phoebe had trouble making something as simple as toast. 'Thanks Prue.'  
  
'So, how was everyone's say?' Prue asked.  
  
'Pretty average.' Piper replied. 'I.' Phoebe didn't hear her answer. She was too busy planning her evil deed.  
  
'Phoebe?'  
  
Phoebe looked up to see her sisters looking at her. 'Huh? Oh, great. And hey, Prue? I won't kill you in your sleep tonight, you know?'  
  
'That's great', Pre grinned. Then she frowned, looking suspicious. Phoebe's heart raced - Prue mush have figured out her plan. Prue opened her mouth and spoke.  
  
'Phoebe, your eyes are pink.'  
  
'Contacts', Phoebe squeaked, relieved.  
  
'Well I'm off down to the darkroom. See you guys later.' Prue stood up and carried her dishes to the sink, and left.  
  
'You seem distracted,' Piper said to Phoebe.  
  
'I've been thinking of a premonition I had. I was a really powerful witch. The most powerful of all of us.'  
  
Piper frowned slightly. Why should Phoebe get to be the most powerful? 'What about me? Was I in the premonition?'  
  
'Ooh, yes, you were the second most powerful!' Phoebe said. Since Prue was dead, she thought to herself.  
  
'I don't think I can do it.' Phoebe stood in front of her older self who was wolfing down some of the dinner Phoebe had snuck her.  
  
'This is delicious! I haven't tasted Piper's cooking in fifty years now! Sorry - did you say something?'  
  
'I don't think I can kill Prue.' she repeated.  
  
'You idiot!'  
  
Phoebe's lip quivered. 'Don't be mean!'  
  
Old Phoebe rolled her eyes. 'Remember that sparkly crown!'  
  
Phoebe's eyes lit up. 'Yes! Away, and mock the time with fairest show: false face must hide what the false heart doth know.' 


	3. Chapter Three

Charmed Macbeth  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Phoebe was washing dishes at the sink. 'I can do that, Phoebe.' Piper volunteered. Since I usually do all the housework anyway, she thought to herself.  
  
'It's alright. I can do it.'  
  
Piper nearly had a heart attack at Phoebe volunteering to do housework. She pulled herself together. 'I've been thinking about your premonition.'  
  
'I think not of it. Go to bed, Piper. It's late.'  
  
Piper raised her eyebrows. 'Touchy.' But she left and went up to her bedroom.  
  
Phoebe continued to wash the dishes. Staring into the soapsuds she saw the outline of a dagger. 'Is this a dagger which I see before me, the handle clutched toward my hand? Come; let me clutch thee- owww! I'm bleeding!' There had indeed been a knife in the sink, waiting to be washed. Phoebe stared at the knife.  
  
'And on thy blade and dudgeon gouts of blood, which was not so before.'  
  
The grandfather clock in the hall began to strike. One, two, three. Phoebe wiped the bench with a cloth. Four, Five, Six. She pulled the plug out of the sink. Seven, Eight, nine. Her hand clasped the knife. Ten, Eleven, Twelve.  
  
'I go, and it is done, the clock invites me. Hear it not, Prue, for it is a knell, that summons thee to heaven or to hell. 


	4. Chapter Four

Charmed Macbeth  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Old Phoebe was pacing anxiously in the attic. 'Had she not resembled my sister as she slept I had done't. Oh yeah - she is my sister.'  
  
Phoebe entered with a blood stained knife. 'I have done the deed.'  
  
'Good. Did Piper see you?'  
  
'No.'  
  
'Good. Are you OK?'  
  
'No.'  
  
'Well, toughen up! And give me the knife! We can't leave evidence lying all over the place.' She took the knife away.  
  
A knock sounded at the door downstairs. Phoebe left to answer it. 'Wake Prue with they knocking! I would thou couldst!'  
  
The door opened to reveal a pale, black-haired woman with bright lipstick. 'Hi, I'm Paige. Your long lost sister.'  
  
'Are you more powerful than me?' Phoebe asked.  
  
'Well. no?' Paige guessed.  
  
'Great! Welcome to the family!'  
  
A scream sounded from upstairs. 'Nooo! Prue!' Phoebe and Paige raced upstairs to find Piper pacing hysterically.  
  
'What's wrong?' Paige asked.  
  
'I can't tell you. I don't know you!' Piper replied.  
  
'I'm Paige. Your long lost sister.'  
  
'Oh. I guess I can tell you then. Our sister Prue is murdered!'  
  
Paige gasped. 'Oh! By whom?'  
  
'It must have been the demon who was downstairs.' Phoebe said.  
  
'Demon? I didn't see any demon' said Paige. She didn't freak out at the thought of demons, because she had somehow suddenly acquired an entire knowledge of the Charmed Ones.  
  
'It was here before you got here. I vanquished it.' Phoebe lied.  
  
'Your premonition was right. Piper said to Phoebe, who had just demonstrated her newly acquired powers.  
  
'Yes.' Phoebe replied.  
  
'Hmm. I get the feeling I should be suspicious.'  
  
Two demons shimmered into the attic. 'We're terrible and scary demons.' They chorused.  
  
Phoebe's eyes grew pink. 'Kill Piper.' 


	5. Chapter Five

Charmed Macbeth  
  
Chapter Five  
  
'Look, will you get over killing Prue already? You had to. Now you are the most powerful - you should be happy!' Old Phoebe said to Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe looked at her older self. 'We have scotch'd the snake, not killed it: She'll close and be herself, whilst our poor malice remains in danger of her former tooth.'  
  
Old Phoebe yawned. 'O-kay. But you're not planning on killing anyone else, are you? Cos you should be happy.'  
  
'O! Full of scorpions is my mind!' Phoebe dramatically proclaimed.  
  
'What the hell does that mean?'  
  
Phoebe shrugged. 'Beats me. It just seemed like something good to say.'  
  
Old Phoebe shrugged. 'Whatever. I'm going to go get some food.' As she left, Cole shimmered in.  
  
'Well hello, Cole' Phoebe squealed.  
  
Cole winced at her use of a baby voice.  
  
'Guess what!' she continued. 'I'm the most powerful Charmed One! Cool, ay!'  
  
'You may be powerful, but you're not a Charmed One.' Cole countered. 'The Charmed Ones are good. And you, Phoebe, are evil. The Queen of all evil, to be exact.  
  
Phoebe walked away. 'Queen! My premonition came true! Ooh! I wonder when I get my pretty crown!'  
  
'You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of madness.'  
  
Phoebe looked at Cole. 'Huh?'  
  
'Never mind,' he sighed. 'It always ruins a joke when you have to explain it.'  
  
'Whatever, Cole. Down to business: what can I do as the Queen of all evil?'  
  
'Well, to become more powerful you should hold a meeting of demonic faction leaders.  
  
Phoebe's pink eyes glowed. 'I like it! We'll hold a banquet tonight!'  
  
The two demons Phoebe had met earlier lurked out on Prescott Street. Cole shimmered in beside them.  
  
'But who did bid the join with us?' the first demon asked.  
  
'Phoebe.' Cole replied.  
  
'He needs not our mistrust, since he delivers our offices and what we have to do to the direction just,' the second demon scolded the first.  
  
'Then stand with us. The west yet glimmers with some streaks of day: Now spurs the lated traveler apace to gain the timely inn: and near approaches the subject of our watch.' The three demons grew silent and stood still as Piper walked toward them.  
  
Piper glanced nervously around as she walked up the street. Something was wrong, she could sense it. There was a sudden movement, and she was surrounded by three demons. She rose her hands to freeze them, but for the plot of this story she had conveniently lost her powers. The demons set upon her with knives.  
  
'O, treachery! Fly, good Fleance, fly, fly, fly!' Piper screamed, despite the fact that she had not idea who Fleance was. She might as well make her last words dramatic and memorable.  
  
Inside the manor a feast was taking place. Phoebe was standing by the table with Old Phoebe who'd insisted on coming because she thought Phoebe would screw up. A dozen demons were seated around the table, ready to serve their queen.  
  
'May it please your highness sit?' a grimlock asked Phoebe. The ghost of Piper, pale and bloodstained, sat unnoticed down in Phoebe's chair.  
  
'The table's full.' Phoebe said.  
  
'Here is a place reserved, my queen.'  
  
'Where?'  
  
'Here, my queen. What is't that moves your highness?'  
  
Phoebe gasped. 'Which of you have done this?'  
  
'Done what, my queen?' The demons inquired.  
  
Phoebe looked at the ghost. 'Thou canst not say I did it! Never shake thy gory locks at me.'  
  
Old Phoebe rose. 'It's alright! The queen is crazy, and has been since her youth. She is often this. Do not mention it to her, it will only make her worse!'  
  
The ghost of Piper stood up and glided away, unnoticed to everyone but Phoebe. Phoebe's face relaxed, and she sat down.  
  
'Do not muse at me, my most worthy friends; I have a strange infirmity which is nothing to those that know me. Come, love and health to all; then, I'll sit down. Give me some wine; fill full. I drink to the general joy of the whole table.'  
  
The demons lifted their glasses. 'Our duties, and the pledge.'  
  
A white mist arose from the table, and merged once again into Piper's ghost. Phoebe gasped. 'Go away! Leave my sight! You are dead, you can't stare at me like that!'  
  
Old phoebe stood angrily. 'You have displaced the mirth, broke the good meeting, with most admir'd disorder!' She turned to the mass of demons. 'I pray you, go at once!' The demons vanished.  
  
Phoebe rocked back and forth in her chair. 'I'm evil' she realised.  
  
'Well, duh!' said Old Phoebe. Phoebe continued. 'I am in blood, stepp'd in so far, that, should I wade no more, returning were as tedious as go o'er. 


	6. Chapter six

Charmed Macbeth  
  
A/N: Thanks to my three reviewers. I really wasn't expecting anyone to read this let alone review. Kaytee83 I am very sorry that I killed Prue. But I had to get her a little dead to get Phoebe a lot dead. Matilda, yes Piper is Banquo, Paige is Macduff, and the Phoebes are the Macbeths. Wannabpiper, thanks for your review.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Phoebe stood in the middle of a cavern, beside a boiling cauldron. She threw in some standard ingredients - a toad, a frogs' toe, lizards' leg - nothing exciting.  
  
'Come, high or low: theyself and office deftly show!'  
  
An armed head appeared. 'Phooooeeeeebe! Phooooooeeeebe! Phooooeeeebe! Beware Paige! Beware the black-haired pale faced witch. Dismiss me! Enough!' The head disappeared.  
  
Phoebe laughed. 'Beware Paige? I'm much more powerful than her. Ooh! She's so scary!'  
  
The head reappeared. 'Do not mock me!'  
  
Phoebe quivered. 'Yes, sir.' The head disappeared again.  
  
There was thunder a bloody child appeared. 'Phoooeeebe! Phoooeeebe! Phoooeeebe! Be bloody, bold and resolute. Laugh to scorn the power of man, for none of mortal born shall harm Phoebe!'  
  
Phoebe whooped. 'Woohoo!'  
  
The bloody baby disappeared, and in its place was a crowned child with a tree in his hand. 'Yo. Phoebe. Nothing will harm you until trees move.'  
  
Phoebe sat up in bed. 'Woah. Weird dream. Oh well, guess I'll fixate over it for the rest of this story.'  
  
She snapped her fingers and two grimlocks appeared. 'I want you to kill Paige's family!'  
  
The grimlocks looked startled. 'But - you're her family. Are you sure?'  
  
'Damn.' Phoebe thought. 'OK, then key her car,' she told the grimlocks, who left to do her bidding.  
  
'Heeheehee!' The grimlocks snickered to themselves as they scratched keys across the lime green paint job of Paige's car.  
  
'Look,' said the grimlock Dave. 'See what I wrote.' The other grimlock, Anieka looked and saw 'Paige sux' messily scrawled across the door.  
  
'Woo. Hoo.' Anieka replied. 'I drew a picture of a plant. It's almost as good as Jim Dine's pictures.'  
  
'Yes, but I wrote PAIGE SUX!' yelled Dave. 'You don't get no better car keying than that!'  
  
Paige was applying some bright red lipstick in the bathroom when Cole shimmered in.  
  
'Life in the underworld stinks since Phoebe took over. She's got all the demons playing dress ups - in frilly pink DRESSES!'  
  
'That's great, Cole. How's my car?'  
  
'Just awesome, Paige. Except that Phoebe's keyed it, of course.'  
  
'Nooo! My car!' 'And she killed Prue. Your sister.'  
  
'Nooo! My car!'  
  
'She also killed Piper. Your other sister.'  
  
'Nooo! My car!'  
  
'Hey, let's get together and kill Phoebe.'  
  
'Yes! Kill Phoebe!' 


	7. chapter seven

Charmed Macbeth  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Old Phoebe was walking up and down the manor stairs in a nightgown. She rubbed her hands as if she was scrubbing them.  
  
'Out, damned spot! Geez, Phoebe, my younger self, I hate you! You're such a wimp! And I wish these spots would get out!  
  
Cole and Paige were driving in Paige's car.  
  
'Paige, where are we going? Let's kill Phoebe already!'  
  
'In a while, Cole. I have a sudden urge to go and buy a Christmas tree.'  
  
'A little late for Christmas trees, isn't it?'  
  
'I'm warning you, Cole! I have a frilly pink dress in the boot.'  
  
Cole whimpered. 'I'll be good!'  
  
Screech! The car skidded to a stop. 'This is my lucky day!' Paige exclaimed. 'There's a Christmas tree conveniently in the middle of the road. C'mon, Cole!' Together they lugged the tree onto the backseat, and drove off merrily to kill Phoebe.  
  
'Sey-TON!' Phoebe hollared.  
  
The demon appeared in front of her. 'Yes, my queen?'  
  
'Where's that old lady who was hanging around?'  
  
'She's dead, my queen.'  
  
'Damn!'  
  
'And-'  
  
'What else, Seyton?'  
  
'A tree is coming up the driveway.'  
  
Phoebe looked outside to see that he was right. 'Shit! But still that born of mortal thing!  
  
'Cole, could you get the door?' Paige asked, hidden behind the tree.  
  
Cole hurled a fireball at the manor door.  
  
'Thanks.' Said Paige, as she walked inside. 'Phoebe! Ready or not, here we come!' She ran into the kitchen and granbbed a knife, and she and Cole went upstairs to the attic.  
  
'Well, Paige, this has been fun. But I love Phoebe and can't kill her!' Cole shimmered away.  
  
Paige rolled her eyes. 'Wimp. Guess I'm on my own, then.' She flung open the attic door. 'I'm gonna kick your ass, Phoebe!'  
  
'No!' Phoebe yelled.  
  
'But I am the mighty Paige!'  
  
'You're born of a mortal!'  
  
'Phoebe. We're sisters. We're not mortal. Our mother was a witch.'  
  
'No!'  
  
'Yes!'  
  
'Damn!'  
  
With that, Paige whacked Phoebe with the tree, and Phoebe fell to the ground. Paige orbed the knife into Phoebe's chest. Phoebe gasped and died.  
  
'Yes! I rule!' Paige congratulated herself. 'I am the most powerful Charmed One!' 


	8. chapter eight

Charmed Macbeth  
  
Chapter Eight.  
  
'No you're not.'  
  
'Huh?' Paige looked around. 'Who said tha - augh!'  
  
Prue and Piper stood in front of her, alive! 'I am the most powerful Charmed one. Always have been, always will be. And Piper here is second most powerful. But you can be third, Prue added kindly. 'After all, you did avenge our deaths.'  
  
'But-'  
  
'Take it or leave it.'  
  
Paige sighed. 'I guess I can live with that.'  
  
'Good' Piper said.  
  
'But - you guys are dead!'  
  
Prue gasped and put her hand to her mouth. 'We're not?'  
  
'Never!' Piper cried.  
  
Paige stomped her foot. 'Don't mock me!'  
  
Piper laughed. 'I'm sorry.'  
  
'I'm not.' Said Prue. 'Look, didn't you read Macbeth in high school? The king's son ends up king. Since I have no kids, the elders send me back.'  
  
'Oh.' Was all Paige could think of to say.  
  
'Come on,' Piper said. 'Let's go and do some warm and fuzzy sisterly bonding.  
  
And so they did. 


End file.
